moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:EndZone45/My Ultimate Wishlist for MC6
I know that there have been lots of rumours on whether Gameloft is ever going to make a Modern Combat 6. I mentioned in one of my older posts that even if MC6 comes out, it will not be on the same caliber of quality as MC4. However, we still have a chance that Bucharest will stop milking MC5 with night maps and let Gameloft Montreal take over and create the quality MC game that we remember, know and love. One thing we absolutely, positively, must need is MC4 WEAPON CUSTOMISATION. MC5 definitely dropped the ball on the weapon customisation. Every single final muzzle, grip or optic is always better than the one before it. In MC4, certain grips would confer certain advantages, like the Vertical would sacrifice accuracy for handling, the TAC2 would confer a decrease in mobility with an increase of accuracy, and the Ergonomic Grip would be a mix of both, this way you had to actually EXPERIMENT to find the best attachments for your gun. In MC5, the unlocked muzzles were way better than the standard muzzle. However, I think that having to use the weapon to unlock the attachments was a very good idea, as it prevented noobs that bought credits to easily obtain attachments. So we should have MC5-style unlocking attachment system, but MC4 style attachments. Another thing we need are an MC4 style campaign. Gameloft could have an MC3-style storyline, but we need an MC4-style campaign. I thing MC3 had a great storyline, but most of the time you found yourself just mowing down endlessly responding enemies, like in Surgical Strikes or in Martyrdom. In MC4, we also had an interesting storyline, but not one where you found yourself mowing down so many responding enemies. We had quicktime events that were frequent, we had great drone parts, we had breaching, and last but not least. we could play the main villain, Edward Page. So MC6 should have an engaging storyline (MC5 had a weird and arbitrary one) and have as many action sequences at MC4 (and a possible twist ending like MC3 and MC4). Modern Combat 6 should also have MC3 weapon balance, maybe even more balanced. Weapon balancing was always a problem in the Modern Combat franchise. We have the Compakt-665 from MC4, which was an assault rifle with several benefits of an SMG, like the high rate of fire and great mobility and handling. We had the Bosk 3, which was the tryhards' weapon of choice in MC5. We also had the LGR 35, the E24 SASR and so much more. Modern Combat 6 should have assault rifles be mid-range powerhouses, just like they should be, and give them a relatively wide hip fire spread so it prevents people from just spraying and praying, making you need to aim down sights to be accurate. Sniper rifles are great as they were in previous Modern Combats. They are unstoppable at long range. (I would honestly recommend the MC4 sniping mechanics to return). Just like MC5, LMGs should be the preferred choice for suppressive fire and locking down choke points and have high damages, but they should have a low rate of fire (not unless an LMG is low damage, high accuracy) and a wide hip fire box. SMGs should provide a niche in between assault rifles and shotguns, like the SMGs from MC4, and shotguns have been great as they were in MC4. Shotguns should always dominate close-quarters combat and nothing else. Here is one thing that should return from MC5. SQUAD BATTLES. Even after Modern Combat 5 dropped the ball in terms of gameplay, graphics, weapon customisation, and just about everything else not related to Squad Battles, I remember how impressed I was with the idea of squad battles. Assembling a squad, recruiting your friends or skilled players in public matches and then going against other squads in the world to increase your rank? I remember dreaming how epic MC4 would be if it had squad battles. So, if Gameloft is reading this, go add squad battles to MC6, but please don't leave custom matches out. The last truly important thing we need (there are still lots out there, but I'm highlighting ones that REALLY make a huge difference) is MC4 hit detection and physics. There is no denying this. Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour has the best hit detection ever witnessed on a mobile game. Absolutely yes. Whoever worked on the hit detection at Gameloft Montreal did a damn good job on it. That is one of the main reasons that turned me off from MC5. Some people die as fast as they should, and some people, especially knifers, need an entire one-hundred round clip from an LMG to die. If MC6 had MC4 hit detection, that would be great, as there would be no one purposely running around on a bad connection which makes them soak up bullets. Category:Blog posts